From Dusk to Twilight
by Nixton
Summary: Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Or at least it is in this reality. Every night when I go to sleep, I wake up in another reality. I still live in Ponyville, still the Element of Magic, still friends with Pinkie, AJ and the others. Everything is still the same except for me. When I wake up I'm no longer Twilight Sparkle. Instead I'm a stallion by the name of Dusk Shine.
1. Test Entry

Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Or at least that's my name in this reality. I'm the personal student of Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, learning all that I can about magic. Recently, she sent me to Ponyville to oversee the preparations of the 1000th Summer Sun celebration, after brushing off my concerns about the return of Nightmare Moon and telling me to make friends. In the end I did make five wonderful friends, and I was right about Nightmare Moon's return. And through the Magic of Friendship, and the use of the Elements of Harmony, the six of us managed to cleanse Nightmare Moon of her evil taint, bringing about the return of the Princess of the Night and younger sister of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna.

After our little adventure, we became bound to the Elements of Harmony and the best of friends. So I moved to Ponyville to be with my new friends, and to start my studies on the Magic of Friendship, as well as continue my other studies. But shortly after becoming bound to my Element of Harmony, I noticed something strange happening to me. I would get these weird feelings and have these strange dreams. At first I thought it was me simply adjusting to living in Ponyville, but then one day I woke up and I was me, but I wasn't me. I mentioned that my name is Twilight Sparkle, at least within this reality. When I woke up, I wasn't Twilight Sparkle. I was in another reality and I was a stallion by the name of Dusk Shine.

I was shocked. I mean who wouldn't be? To be a mare one day, only to wake up as a stallion the next. Yet when I searched my recent memories, I found those of me as a stallion. Princess Celestia sending me to Ponyville; making friends with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack; trekking though the Everfree Forest in search of the Elements of Harmony; defeating Nightmare Moon; moving to Ponyville. In all those memories I found that I was a stallion. I was Dusk Shine. Then I thought of them a second time, and found them as me being a mare, Twilight Sparkle. Then a third time and I got mixed memories.

My first instinct was to send a letter to the Princess, telling her and asking her about this. But I dismissed that thought, realizing how crazy I sounded halfway though mentally composing my letter, thinking that I, as Dusk Shine, just had a really vivid dream about being a mare named Twilight Sparkle and was still in that confused state between dreaming and being awake. Then I went about my day and began noticing things were progressing just as they had in my dream as Twilight Sparkle. I merely thought it coincident, eery coincident, but coincident all the same. Then I went to sleep and woke up as Twilight Sparkle.

Needless to say, I had a mild panic attack. I went through my recent memories again and found both sets of identical memories there with the only difference being me being either Dusk Shine or Twilight Sparkle. I wanted to tell somepony but again I thought I'd sound crazy and that I just had a vivid dream. But after going to sleep, waking up as Dusk Shine, and going through the day that Twilight Sparkle just did was enough to convince me that, for some reason, I was living in two realities. I didn't know why, I didn't know how. All I knew was that I was living in two realities, and that I shouldn't tell anypony about it, not even my friends, lest they think I'm crazy.

I spent half the day thinking about my predicament and came to a few decisions. One was that, since I as Twilight Sparkle experiences things first, I should just live my life normally, while taking note of anything important. Then, as Dusk Shine, I can use what I've learned and experienced as Twilight and try to go about things better. The second thing was that I essentially have twice the time now for my studies, and I'll be able to learn twice as much. Shortly after that I decided that it actually gives me extra free time to spend with my friends and, even if I were to cut back on my studies to 75% of what I do now in each day, I'd still be learning 50% more than before.

And the last thing I decided was that I should use a little know spell, Magic Quill, to keep a magic journal, such as the one I'm writing in now, where what is written down isn't written with ink but with magic and is stored in your magic where you can have it displayed on any blank pages or surface so that I might be able to keep it as both Twilight and Dusk. Though I am unsure of if what I've written down as Twilight will be visible as Dusk. But I won't know until I try. And if it doesn't work, then I'll simply have to keep a regular journal in each reality.

And on that note, I've caught up to the present. Roughly six days of living in Ponyville, even though it seems like eight after having spent two days aware of being Dusk. Just a few quick notes in case I, or rather Dusk forgets (since I've noticed that I seem to forget a few things while as Dusk), and assuming this actually works; Applejack is going to ask me for help with some work on the farm in two days. Also, I should go buy some new quills at any time that isn't between 4:30pm to 5pm or else I'll have to deal with Rainbow Dash crashing me into a mud puddle.

_-Dusk Shine-*_

_Yes! It worked! The magic journal worked! Twilight, or Dusk, or whoever I am at the time of reading this, you're a genius! I'll be able to record everything now. I tried it out this morning when I woke up and saw everything that I, you, whatever wrote. Waited until tonight though to put my journal entry in. And thanks for the heads up Twilight, er me, whatever. You, I, whatever, were right, I did forget about Dash until after I read what I, or I guess you or, well... You know what? I think it'll be easier to reference each other as individual ponies, despite sharing the same consciousness. I mean after all, we do exist in different realities. Let me know if you agree with me in the notes section.**_

_I ask because I'm not sure if you've noticed yet or not but, as a mare and a stallion, we actually have some different perspectives on things. Such as when AJ asked you to help out with some work down at Sweet Apple Acres, you were just happy to spend time with your friend and help out. But when she asked me, I felt a twinge of pride that, out of all her friends, she choose to ask her stallion friend for help with manual labor. Now I know AJ could easily kick my flank in a fight if I were to not use magic... hay, she could kick it even if I did use magic, not that I'd actually admit that. But that doesn't change the fact that I was glad to know she choose her stallion friend over somepony like Rainbow Dash, who could also kick my flank. Again, I'd never admit it._

_And there's another thing. I've noticed that I'm a bit more laid back that you are. I know it's only been a few days to make such an observation, but I notice that I prefer to use nicknames for our friends. Like AJ for Applejack, or Dash and RD for Rainbow Dash. While you use their full names most of the time, with Pinkie Pie being the only exception, sometimes simply referring to her as Pinkie._

_Um... there... I'd like to point out... Sorry, false starts. I just wanted to say that it's a good thing for you to take note of certain things that happen and write them down. I say this because I, too, have noticed a few things about today that I 'remembered' after they happened. It seems that in the transition from Dusk to Twilight and back, some things are lost to the other unless mentioned.****_

_-Notes-_

_* We should put headers of who is writting down, if only to help separate the next journal start from the notes, seeing as we seem to have inherently different horn writing.**_

_** _Yes, I do agree with you on that note. Much simpler. I also agree on you following point and since you mentioned it, I notice it too myself. I also agree that putting headers down will certainly help with organization.***

*** I must say, it feels weird to say that I agree with myself, even though I was the one to think it and yet... it also feels right to say so, since we're two separate beings, just sharing a consciousness.*^5

**** I have the feeling there's something you want to tell me that you're aware that I don't remember, but for some reason are not.*^6

*^5 _I'm glad you agree._

_*^6 Yes, there is something I have noticed that you don't. But I don't feel it's the time to tell you yet._


	2. The Grand Galloping Gala Tickets

-Twilight Sparkle-

Wow, I had quite the tiring day. I'm not sure which details you'll remember or not, I hope we'll be able to tell which ones you will and won't remember in the future, so for now I'll try to tell you all the key details. After spending all morning helping Applejack on the farm it was getting close to lunch time and I was hungry. But then I received a letter from Princess Celestia, along with two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, inviting me plus one guest to the Gala. Since Applejack was right there with me, she told me about how she'd love to go and set up an apple stand to sell all sorts of apple treats to bring in some extra bits. She'd use the extra bits to fix up what needs fixing up around the farm as well as get Granny Smith a new hip.

I was about to ask her if she'd like to come with me when Rainbow Dash crashes into us, having overheard us from the tree she was napping in. Apparently I, and by extension you, were not Applejack's first choice for helping her out today. Sorry if that's a blow to your 'stallion pride'... Just so you know, or rather recall, I'm being a little sarcastic when I say that. Anyway, Rainbow Dash wants to go to the Gala so as to meet her idols the Wonderbolts. She hopes to someday join them and thinks the Gala would be the opportunity to show them her flying skills. Applejack and Rainbow Dash start fighting about who should get the ticket so I tell them whoever has the best reason to go would get it... They both had good reasons. Since I was starving I told them I'd think about it over lunch.

On the way into town, me and Spike talk a little about it before Pinkie Pie runs right into us, discovering that I have an extra ticket to the Gala. She goes off on a little song about how she'd loved to go to the biggest party in Equestria. Rarity trots up to us, hears us talking about the Gala and sees Spike holding the tickets and tells us why she would love to go to the Gala. She wants to go to meet and fall in love with Prince Blueblood, marry him and become a Princess. After hearing that, Fluttershy's bunny

Angel grabs the tickets and brings them to her. And of course, she too wishes to go to the Gala. She wants to visit the garden to see all the rare flowers in bloom at the same time, as well as the rare animals.

Rainbow Dash shows up right after that, as well as Applejack, and all five of them start arguing about who gets the ticket. I tell them it's my decision and mine alone. I try to get some lunch with Spike but then one by one, they start showering me with favors to try and get the ticket. Rainbow Dash opening the clouds to keep me dry from the rain; Rarity making a beautiful saddle for me, which just happens to match one she has for herself; Applejack offering me a plethora of delicious looking apple treats; Fluttershy cleaning the library; and Pinkie throwing a party for me. It was frustrating and made it even harder to decide. To make matters worse, Pinkie tells pretty much the whole town that I have an extra ticket.

I spend half the day being chased by a mob of ponies clamoring for my extra ticket, trying to shower me with favors. In the end, I end up teleporting back to the library and locking up the place, only to discover my friends are waiting for me. They apologize for putting me in such a situation, and I send the tickets, along with my first Friendship report about sharing your blessings with your friends*, to Princess Celestia. She then writes back, sending seven tickets so that the six of us plus Spike can go, resolving the whole issue quite nicely.

So that's a summary of the day for you. All in all a very crazy day. One suggestion I have is to leave Spike at home when you go to help Applejack out, so as to avoid the whole problem, even if you won't be able to send a Friendship report.** Also, have a big breakfast so you're not as hungry come lunch. And when you get back home, ask Spike to send a letter back to the Princess and ask for five more tickets so you all can go. Other than that, things should go by smoothly.

-Notes-

* I have made a copy of the Friendship report in the back for you to read if you wish in case you have 'forgotten' it, though I think it'd be better for you to learn the lessons as well for yourself. I intend to keep copies of any and all Friendship reports I send. And if you happen to learn something I didn't and send a Friendship report about it, please record them as well.***

** Though I suppose it'd be okay to use my Friendship report if you do that.

Just as a reminder, if you have time to study after helping Applejack, we're on page 87 of Advanced Astronomers Almanac. ****

*** _I'll plan on it if that happens._

_**** Sorry, I didn't have any time for reading. You'll understand after reading how my day went._

_-Dusk Shine-_

_Wow. I just finished reading your entry Twi and let me tell you, I'm shocked. I had forgotten most of the day. I only had vague memories and the sense that today was going to be a tiring day. Looking over the last few days, I remember most everything except a few things here and there, but today? Almost nothing. It's... a bit scary actually. I would have gone through the whole day blind, remembering everything that happened to you as it happened to me._

_But I will say this right now Twilight. I have a bit of a silly grin on my face as I'm writing this. As with my previous entries, I'm writing this first part in the morning and will write the rest tonight. You felt uncomfortable being showered with favors from our friends. But the thought of that just makes me feel a bit giddy. So thank you for telling me how things will go down today, else I would have ended up feeling even more uncomfortable than you. But to know about it in advance? Well, I do have a silly grin on my face. So, while I normally head your suggestions to make the days go by smoother and better, today I shall be pointedly ignoring them. _

_I know I may seem like a bit of a jerk, purposely taking advantage of our friends for their favors, but I need to know how I will actually feel with them doing the favors for me. And to preempt your question that I know you'll ask, yes it has to do with the observation that I've made that you don't 'remember' or have not made yourself. I am going to consider this an experiment. And at it's conclusion, if I'm feeling courageous enough, I will share the results with you. I believe this is further proof the we are, indeed, two different ponies._

I close the journal, canceling the spell, sighing.

"Today is going to be interesting."

Dusk Shine in Ticket Master

"Thank ya kindly Dusk Shine for helping me out." AJ thanks me, Spike sitting on my back going through the apples, looking for one to eat. "I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunch time. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles." She laughs.

"No problem at all AJ. If it means humiliating Big Mac then I'm all for it." I join her in laughter. "And it's a good thing we're shooting for lunch cause I sure am hungry after all this hard work."

"I know, right?" Spike says, tossing an apple on my head. I turn to glare at him and he smiles innocently at me.

"It didn't help that I had to lug this dead weight all morning as well." I quip. AJ snickers with me while Spike crosses his arms and pouts.

"Hey, it's not like I would have been much help anyways. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly built for apple bucking." He lifts up one of his legs to accentuate his point. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Spike belches out a flame, falling to the ground, the flame coalescing into a letter. I gulp at it's arrival.

"A letter from Princes Celestia." Spike catches the letter, unfurling it and clearing his throat.

_Okay. I felt the bite of Karma today. I should have just left Spike at home like you said. Feel free to tell me 'told you so'. You remember what your letter from Celestia said when she first sent you the tickets? You plus one guest? Well for me, Celestia decided to word things a little differently._

"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21st day of yadda yadda yadda," He squints his eyes, obviously skimming to find the next important bit of information, "Cordially extends an invitation to Dusk Shine plus one date."

"The Grand Galloping Gala." Applejack happily gasps at the pleasant surprise, bouncing in place. Though I hardly notice it as I sputter, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"D-date?" I ask with a squeak. I was not ready for that.

_She put down Dusk Shine plus one date. Date! I knew right then that my day was going to be worse than yours was, and there was no way for me to stop it with things already in motion. In hindsight I realize I could have heeded your advice and just immediately requested for the Princess to send five more tickets to avoid the mess that was today, but one does not think very clearly after being hit with something like that. And I had no real chance to take a moment to collect myself and give it some thought. Then there was Spike..._

"That's right Dusk." Spike grins at me with what I'd call a sinister grin. He probably sees this as an opportunity to get back at me for calling him dead weight. "You plus one date." I swallow nervously as I see an evil little gleam in his eye. He probably also sees this as revenge for hiding his gems yesterday, which I only did because he decided to hide all my quills. He then belches up the two tickets. "And lookie here. Two tickets." He decides to show his teeth with his grin.

"Wow... Two tickets... I've never been to the Gala before." I swallow again with a uneasy smile. "It might be... nice." I try to do an impression of Fluttershy and hide behind my mane but it's way to short.

"Nice?" Applejack says. "It's a heap good more than just nice." She then goes off on her reason for wanting to go to the Gala, wanting to make bits to fix up the farm and all. I kinda tone her, already knowing it all. Instead, I just shake my head at Spike who nods and continues to grin his evil little grin. "Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to the Gala."

_I won't go into details, but lets just say that Spike and I sometimes get into little... prank wars.* And Spike saw this as an opportunity to get back at me. Needless to say that, at the end of the day, me and Spike decided to end our current run of pranks... After I used my magic to make his emeralds taste like mold._

"Well how about being Dusk Shines date?" Spike asks her, all the while looking at me. "The Princess said that the extra ticket was for Dusk's date." I look over at AJ for her response. She blinks a couple of times, snapping out of her daydream no doubt, before looking up with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm, gotta say, never really thought of going on a date with a friend before." She looks at me and smiles warmly. I start to get even more nervous and blush more. "But I must say, ah wouldn't mind-" Thankfully, Applejack is cut off by an exclamation of 'whoa', followed by Rainbow Dash crashing on top of us.

"Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" The pegasus currently laying on top of both of us asks. Meanwhile Spike just chuckles to himself.

"Rainbow Dash." AJ says with distaste. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stand up as AJ glares at RD. "You told me you were too busy to help with harvesting apples. What were you busy doing? Spying?"

"No." Dash answers. "I was busy napping." She points up to the tree she was napping in. I groggily stand up, shaking my head, trying to push my blush and nerves down. I look up to see Dash flying upside down, right in my face. "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket."

"Yeah..." I answer, taking a step back. "But-"

"Yes! This is so awesome!" She cheers to herself with a quick loop de loop. She then goes off onto her reason for wanting to go to the Gala, the whole Wonderbolts shabang I already know. I try to pay attention, but am too distracted by Spikes evil little chuckle.

"Spike, I will double your gem allowance for a month if you don't do what you're planning on doing." I plead with him.

"Sorry Dusk." He smirks his sinister little smirk. "This is just too good."

"This could be my one chance to show my stuff." Again, Rainbow Dash gets right in my face. "You gotta take me." Applejack grabs her by the tail and starts pulling her away.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here." She spits out her tail. "I asked to be Dusk Shines date first." AJ declares.

"So, that doesn't mean you- wait, did you say date?" RD looks at me confused.

"You heard right Rainbow Dash." Spike pipes up with a bright smile. "Princess Celestia said that Dusk Shine's second ticket is for his date." He waves the ticket. "So whoever goes with Dusk shine will be going as his date."

"Seriously? Be _your_ date?" For some reason, the way she said that hurt me a little.

"Ha! See?" AJ pokes Dash. "You ain't even willing ta be Dusk's date. I, on the other hoof, am."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up." Rainbow Dash hovers off the ground. "I never said that. I always imagined that if I were to date sompony, they'd have to be as awesome as me." Rainbow Dash grins and casts me a look, making my blush pop right back up. "And if Dusk helps me meet the Wonderbolts then he'd definitely qualify as being as awesome as me."

_You know that thing I noticed about our different perspectives that you don't 'remember'? I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you, or anypony, about it. The thing that I have noticed is that I find all five of our best friends to be attractive. And that I am physically attracted to them. So you can see why my day was much worse than yours with Celestia using 'date' instead of 'guest' and with Spike egging things along, making things much worse._

"Well I challenge ya to a hoof wrassle. Winner gets ta be Dusk Shines date."

"You're on." They quickly make their way to a nearby stump and start hoof wrestling, glaring at each other the whole time. Spike squeezes in between them and pushes them apart.

"Ladies, ladies, please control yourselves. Fighting about this will get you nowhere." He suavely tells them. "This is ultimately Dusk Shine's decision, so he'll be choosing who he wants to take as his date." He smiles at me and I try to muster up a glare but can't overcome my current embarrassment as AJ's and RD's attention is redirected at me. "Now I've known Dusk for all my life so I'd say he'd most likely choose the mare who could show him the best time while at the Gala." Applejack shoots forward first.

"I could treat ya to all sorts of delicious home cooked apple dishes, which would no doubt be a heap load better than what they'd offer at the Gala." Rainbow Dash shoots past her.

"Well I could fly you over the entire crowd in the company of the Wonderbolts, letting you feel the thrill of flying while performing some of my more simpler moves." AJ steps closer.

"You and I could show all them Canterlot types what a real hoedown is like out on the dance floor." RD flies in front of her.

"I could take you dancing up in the sky, performing moves that would make everypony jealous."

_With both Rainbow Dash and Applejack vying for my attention, in the context of being my date for the Gala, I was too nervous and blushing too much to give a response. It seems I simply turn into a wet noodle when an attractive mare asks me out on a date. Or I suppose tries to get me to ask them out on a date. Even if it is as just friends. I would love to know if you share my weakness, in that if an attractive stallion were to ask you out, would you turn into a wet noodle like I did. Or maybe perhaps it's because they're my friends that I turned to a noodle. Sorry, I really should save such exposition for later in the entry or just toss it down into the notes like I plan on doing with an earlier observation. _

"Hmm. My, my. Both very enticing offers." Spike rubs his chin in contemplation. "What do you think Dusk? Who's the better choice for your date?" My stomach chooses then to rumble with hunger. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Sorry ladies, but it appears that Dusk needs to fill his stomach before he can give this any real thought." He dramatically bows to them. "If you'll excuse us."

-DS-

"Spike, what the hay were you thinking?" I groan as we make our way back into town. "Egging them on and telling them that whoever goes with me will have to be my date?" Spike just lounges on my back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What can I say? It was just too good of an opportunity too pass up." I feel him shift his weight to a sitting position. "Besides, consider this payback for hiding all my gems yesterday."

"Payback? That was about a hundred times worse than simply hiding your gems!" I growl at him. "And I only did that because you hide all of my quills."

"Which I only did that because you replaced all my sapphires I was chilling in the freezer with ice cubes."

"Well you replaced my ink with-" WHAM! A pink blur slams into us, the three of us crashing into a heap. "Ow." I rub my head. The pink blur turns out to be Pinkie Pie, who starts to run around screaming about bats on her face. She notices that the bats in question are actually tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and starts bouncing around, going off into her song and reason about wanting to go to the party.

"Oh thank you Dusk," She thanks me, still bouncing around. "it's the most wonderfulist gift ever." She stops with her face right up into mine, smiling a big, wide smile. Feeling my blush creep back up, I take a step back and try to explain to her about the tickets. Unfortunately the gasp of Rarity interrupts.

"Are those what I think they are?" She asks, fluttering her eyelashes. Pinkie answers before I have a chance to.

"Yes, yes, Yes! Dusk Shine here is taking me as his date to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" I have no idea where she got the whole date notion, with neither me nor Spike mentioning it. The surprise of it, as with the realization that it meant she thought of it herself, just adds to my blush factor. Now it's Rarity's turn to explain her reason for wanting to go to the Gala, hopefully missing Pinkie's mention of my now third least favorite word; tardy being first and unorganized being second. I notice Spike becoming shocked at the realization that Rarity wants to go to the Gala.

"I can't believe you'd invite Pinkie Pie so she could _party, _and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you?" She turns tail with a lady like hmph.

"Rarity, wait!" Spike speaks up, looking nervous himself. "You don't want to go to the Gala with Dusk Shine. If you did you'd be his date and it would be... um... well... aha! It would be quite unlady like to leave your date so as to pursue somepony else."

"I appreciate your concern Spike, but it's not an uncommon practice within the high society for a pony to accompany somepony as their date to an event and leave with somepony else." Hearing Rarity say that helps calm me down and find my voice. Knowing that she's still gunning for Prince Blueblood will help with dealing with her.

"Um, girls? I haven't actually decided who I'm taking with me to the Gala." Immediately they're both in my face; Rarity excited, Pinkie disappointed.

"Um, excuse me, Dusk Shine?" Fluttershy's soft voice calls out to me. "I would just like to ask, I mean if it would be alright, if you haven't decided to take someone else as your date." Smack, right in the face, again I start blushing. She must have overheard Pinkie Pie. Rarity questions her wanting to go to the Gala, thus she explains her reason; wanting to see the gardens and animals in them. Just like I already knew. But I was caught completely off guard by how she finished it off.

_As with you, after leaving Sweet Apple Acres, I ran into Pinkie Pie, who somehow ended up with the idea of a date on her own; Rarity, who thankfully was still gunning for Blueblood even after hearing the date thing; and Fluttershy... As I said in my morning entry, I wanted to see how I would react to our friends, whom I find attractive, vying for my attention to get the ticket. The experiment was to see if I could keep things in the friend zone and to keep my head out of the gutter. Princess Celestia and Spike obliterated the first part._

"We would get to see all the wonderful plants and animals in the garden. And, to end our date..." Fluttershy starts to blush and hide behind her mane. "We could spend some... intimate time together... just the two of us..." I freeze solid hearing that. I barely register Rainbow Dash and Applejack's arrival. All of us stare at her in shock. She looks at us in confusion. "What? Isn't that how dates are supposed to end?" We're all silent for a few moments, Fluttershy becoming more embarrassed herself. Rarity manages to find her voice first.

"W-well, Fluttershy dear, dates _can _end that way... sometimes. But they don't... _have _to."

"Really?" She blinks in confusion. "That's how all the dates in the romance novels I've read ended."

_And surprisingly it was Fluttershy who ruined that second part. We should really look into getting her some less risque romance novels. I mean I've already done so, but you'd better look into it. Because apparently, according to the romance novels she's read, if you go on a date with somepony you're supposed to sleep with them. Yeah. I literally almost fainted from embarrassment from that. Everypony else froze with me. Luckily Spike was regretting his decision to tell everypony that the pony I'd choose to take with me would be my date, since that meant Rarity might end up as my date, even though she said it'd be a platonic date as friends. So, after everypony recovered from Fluttershy's offer to me, he got us out of there, telling them that I'd get back to them with my decision._

_I'm gonna be honest with you. At that point I was strongly considering taking Fluttershy to the Gala as my date. I'll assume that, like me, you were too busy with your studies to ever have a special somepony, and thus have never actually had sex before. With Fluttershy offering it to me with a golden ticket, well, the temptation was strong. I'm happy satisfied pleased In the end, I managed to resist my natural stallion urges. Unfortunately, due to Fluttershy's offer, things really started to deviate away from how they happened for you. Such as when Spike and I were at the diner trying to get some lunch._

"Wow. Who knew Fluttershy was so open to-"

"Can we _please _not talk about that?!" I slam my head into the table. "I should have listened to Twilight." I grumble to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I slump down and dejectedly sigh. "This thing has turned into a mess. Thanks to you, all my friends now want to be my date to the Gala. At least Rarity has made it clear that it'd simply be a platonic date as friends."

"You and her would be a terrible match anyways." He casually comments.

"Spike, now is not the time for your crush on Rarity." I groan, lifting my head up. "I need to figure a way out of this mess."

"Have you made your decision?" The waiter asks.

"Yeah. A daisy and daffodil sandwich."

"You got any rubies?" The waiter just gives Spike a half lidded stare. "Fine, just get me some hayfries. Extra crispy." The waiter goes off with our orders. "We should really consider eating somewhere else. I mean I like oats and grass as much as the next guy, but would it kill to offer some gemstones?"

"It's not exactly a common thing around here to serve a dragon. And we've got bigger concerns." I groan again, slamming my face into the table again.

"Why not just take Fluttershy? I can tell that you want to." He gets that sly grin of his again. My blush flares up again.

"I'm not going to take Fluttershy just because she's offering... to do... _that _with me." I shift uncomfortably, coughing a little. "Besides, I need to figure out how to resolve things while still being friends with everypony."

"Would it really be that bad if you started dating one of them?" Spike asks. "I mean, aside from Rarity of course."

"I don't know... I guess not..." My stomach rumbles with hunger as our food arrives. "But it's not really something I can think about on an empty stomach." I levitate my sandwich up, getting ready to take a bite when everypony starts rushing in.

"Uh sir? Are you going to eat your food in the rain?" The waiter asks from the door. I groan as I slam my head into the table, _again,_ realizing it is raining all around us.

"There's a hole in the clouds, isn't there Spike?" I already know the answer, and the cause as well.

"Yeah there is. Weird." Spike answers. I sigh and look up, seeing Dash smiling down at us from the hole.

"Hi there best stallion ever that I've ever ever known!" She greets me. "Enjoying the wonderful weather?" It's at this point that I notice the hole she has kicked in the clouds is shaped like a heart.

_While trying to get lunch though, Spike did raise a really good point. I'll toss it down in the notes.** But anyway, when RD showed up, having kicked a hole in the clouds, the hole she kicked was actually in the shape of a heart. Yes, you read that right. This is where their attempts to get the ticket changed drastically for me to how they happened for you._

"Rainbow Dash? W-what are you doing?" I blush a little at looking at her through a heart shaped hole.

"What do you mean?" She innocently asks. "I just saw the smartest, most handsome pony about to get rained on, so I kicked a hole in the clouds to keep him dry so he could dine in peace." The blush factor increases hearing Dash compliment me. "Though if you really want great food, I know this awesome place in Cloudsdale I could take you to... oh wait, unicorn, can't walk on clouds." Face, table, routine I've done a few times already, trying to hide my red face.

"Sweet Celestia, she's asking _me _out on a date to try and get me to ask _her _to the Gala."

"Well I know someplace else here in Ponyville that is also awesome. And afterwords we could have some fun back at my place and... crud. Cloudhouse, same problem." I didn't think my face could get any redder, and Spike nearly chokes on his hayfries.

_Not only did Rainbow Dash offer to take me out on a lunch date, she also offered to, well, do the same thing Flutershy suggested we do at the end of our Gala date. I think what really caught me off guard was how easily and casually Dash made the offer. It made me think that, perhaps, she has thought of it before hoof. I know that isn't the case now, but I didn't then._

"Dash... just... just please... I need to think... and you're... not helping things... so please... close up the clouds..." I somehow manage to squeak that out to her.

"Fine." She closes up the clouds and Spike and I proceed to be rained upon. Spike recovers from his near hayfry choke and begins snickering at me.

"Dude, that's, that's too funny." He chuckles. I simply glance up at him with a glare, which is ruined by my red face.

"Dusk Shine." I hear Rarity call out. "It's raining." I glance over at her, seeing her wearing her umbrella saddle.

"Yes... I can see that." I flatly say.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity grabs me and proceeds to drag me to her boutique. Thankfully the rain, and the travel time, helped cool me off. Rarity fetches me a towel and I towel myself off.

_Things with Rarity weren't quite as bad as they were with everypony else, since I knew she wasn't looking to be my date but to simply accompany me to Gala. Still, that didn't mean things couldn't get embarrassing._

"Thanks Rarity. And sorry for dripping water onto your floor."

"Oh, it's no problem. After all, we're the best of friends are we not." She nuzzles my neck when she says that, causing my blush to flare up for about the 37th time today. "And you know what the best of friends do. Makeover!" She quickly pulls a changing screen over with her magic and starts marehandling me, forcing different articles of clothing onto me, my blush flaring higher with her touching me everywhere. She finishes up and pulls the screen away. "There, you look simply dashing!" She had dressed me in a red bow tie with a white collar, a tuxedo the felt like it was made from some very expensive fabrics, as well as white hoof cuffs.

"I... suppose you're right. It does look good." I admit.

"And don't think I forgot about you Spike." Rarity proclaims. She dresses him up in a ridiculous outfit.

"Ugh, Okay. I've had my fun and I'm done with this Gala gunk. See you back at the library Dusk." He quickly runs out of here, taking the outfit off.

"Oh, who needs him anyway." Rarity dismisses. She pulls a mirror in front of me. I manage to admire myself. I don't look half bad. "This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala." She starts gushing about how fabulous she'll also look in her own ensemble she has and I only half listen. "And oh, how everypony will be clamoring for our attention. You'll have the mares lining up, all wanting to be seen with you, and wanting to be with you without being seen." That's the moment she garners my full attention again, and blush, face, flare, that drill happens again.

_You see, while Rarity may not have had any intentions on attempting to seduce me herself, she did intend to make me believe that I'd have the pick of any mare I wanted from the Gala to be with, simply because of how handsome and dashing of a gentlecolt they would find me._

I take a few moments to calm down and remove the outfit Rarity had dressed me in.

"Thank you Rarity, but I'm still not sure how I want to go about this." I politely tell her with a smile. "And while the suit does look good, I really don't want to take any favors from somepony in an attempt to influence my decision." My stomach rumbles. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finally try and get some lunch." Right on que, in pops AJ's head.

"Did somepony say lunch?" She cheerfully asks, grabbing me and pulling me outside to her cart full of all sorts of treats. She lists off all the different apple based foods she has with her, and I try to figure out how to grab something from her cart while still telling her no. "And there's plenty more Apple family cooking where that came from." She turns her tail to me, looking at me with bedroom eyes and a sultry smile. "And perhaps afterwords I could treat ya to some of my home cookin'."

_I politely tell Rarity no and that I don't want to take any favors to influence my decision. Thus I run into AJ and she has her cart full of delicious looking apple foods. It was going just fine until she decided to offer some of her 'home cooking' after we eat. For what seemed like that hundredth time today, my face heats up with me blushing. I stammered incoherently as she looked at me with those bedroom eyes, so I bolted for home. As I approached home, I knew to expect Fluttershy and her animals inside cleaning the place up. It was at this point that I finally started thinking ahead about what's going to happen. _

"Okay Dusk. You know what to expect, if the others are any indication." I tell myself, standing right outside the door. I open it and walk in, seeing Fluttershy and her animal friends at work. "Hello Fluttershy."

"Oh, hello Dusk. I hope you don't mind but we're all doing a little Spring cleaning for you." She tells me in that soft, gentle voice of hers.

"Well, it's summer, so better late than never I suppose." I say.

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose you're right." Fluttershy blushes. "It was Angels idea." Said bunny was tossing a salad. Fluttershy starts blushing more, hiding behind her mane, her voice starting to squeak and get smaller. "And we, well, also cleaned the bedroom... if you want to come and see... that is to say if it's alright with you." It's a good thing I was prepared for something like this, otherwise that offer, combined how incredibly cute Fluttershy looks right now, would have sent me to the ground.

_As she did earlier, what with how we'd end our Gala date, she offered, well, you know already. I figured she'd do that, seeing how everypony else had as well. So I wasn't sent to the floor with the combination shot of her offer plus how cute she looks when she blushes and hides behind her mane. It still did a number on me though._

"F-Fluttershy." I stammer, mimicking her posture. I reach out my magic to grab a book off a shelf. "Y-you don't have to offer... _that _to a pony after a date, or even to get a date..." I levitate the book over to her. "Here. A romance novel that doesn't include any... sex scenes."

"Oh... um, okay... thank you..." She bashfully takes the book. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine... really. You've just gotten the... wrong impression is all. Sex is... not a required element for a successful date." I explain. She looks at me through her mane, still blushing, and gives me a small smile.

"Okay... Thank you Dusk. I'll try to remember." I was about to respond when the door swings open.

"SURPRISE!" Several ponies yell out and Pinkie grabs me.

_I gave Fluttershy a romance novel free of any sex scenes and simply told her that sex isn't needed to have a good date. But that's when Pinkie Pie threw her surprise party for me._

I am tossed into the air by several ponies while Pinkie sings a song.

"Dusk Shine is my bestest friend whoopee, whoopee!

Cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!

I bet if I throw him private Pinkie party, party!

The date he'll take to the Gala will be me, be me!

As I'm falling on that last line, I teleport off to the side and crash down next to Pinkie. Pinkie looks down at me with her big smile and I look up at her with half lidded eyes.

"Pinkie. What the hay is a private Pinkie party?" I ask, pretty certain I already know.

"That's a silly question to ask." She giggles. "Everypony knows what a private Pinkie party is! It's where you and I go back to Sugarcube corner and eat some brownies and cupcakes and cookies and cake and all sorts of other goodies and drink some punch and chocolate milk and dance to some super funtastical music and play some spectawesome games and after we're done with that we go up to my room feeling so super energized from all the wondermazafultastic fun and we get on my bed and that's when you mount me an-" I stick my hoof into her mouth to stop her from continuing, my face doing it's usual blush routine.

_Pinkie sang that she'd throw me a 'private Pinkie party.' I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, seeing as it _is _Pinkie Pie after all. So to be sure I asked. Turns out it starts as a normal party, except it's just the two of us. And it ends in her bedroom. I think you can safely infer what that means for yourself. After that, I was unsuccessful with keeping Pinkie from telling everypony that I have an extra ticket to the Gala._

"No Pinkie. I will not be joining you in a 'private Pinkie party', nor will I give you any special consideration for the ticket." The other ponies around start asking 'what Gala' and 'what ticket'. "Pinkie, don't tell them."

"Tell them what?" She innocently asks. "That you have an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala to take somepony as your date?" All the ponies around us gasp at that and I simply let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, Pinkie. That." All the ponies start clamoring for the ticket, some offering favors, other compliments, a few even offering to sleep with me. The attention and the offers, especially the sex offers, start to make my face heat up. "That's it. I'm not going to spend half the day being chased by a mob of mares... never thought I'd say that." Spike comes running in to help me so I grab him, prepare a teleportation spell, and teleport right out of there.

_So, instead of spending half the day being chased, I just grabbed Spike and teleported right out of there, right into my room. I just waited in there, thinking about what I'm going to tell the girls, as well as actually having something to eat, until they all showed up. When the last of them arrived, I headed downstairs._

"Girls. I'm sorry." I say, catching their attention. "I can't make a decision. You're all my friends, and I care about all of you. And the fact that most of you were offering yourselves to me certainly didn't help things at all."

"My word. Really?" Rarity gasps, looking at the other four. They all had the sense to look ashamed.

"Rarity, please. Save it for later." I ask her. She nods, definitely having more to say but willing to let me finish. "The simple fact is, you're my friends. _Friends. _And to choose just one of you to take as my date to the Gala wouldn't feel right, even if it was just as friends. You're all my best friends, even if I've only known you for a short time. But to consider going beyond friends; to consider a romantic relationship with one of you, well, that would require a lot more time of getting to know each of you. Though I'd be more than happy to stay friends." Everypony smiles, nodding in understanding. "Just, please, if you want something from me in the future, don't offer to have sex with me." Everypony blushes at that. _I might not be able to resist next time. _I think to myself.

"Eh, yeah, sorry about that sugarcube." Applejack apologizes "I ain't one ta just let any ol' pony mount me. Just with Fluttershy here already offerin', an' the idea of actually goin' to the Gala kinda made me forget myself for a moment."

"I'm... I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologizes as well. "It's just that, in all the books I've read, that's how all the dates ended..."

"I'll have to agree with AJ there." Rainbow Dash starts her apology. "I felt competitive and since 'Shy here was already offering, I felt the need to offer as well."

"I'm so incredibly super duper regretfully terribly absolutely sorry." Comes Pinkies apology.

"Honestly girls." Rarity flips her mane. "That's not something you just offer up willy nilly to somepony who's your friend."

"Right. You just need to have the decency to promise to try to get a mare at the Gala to sleep with me." I dryly say with a roll of my eyes. We all laugh as Rarity blushes.

"It sure is a shame though that none of us is going to the Gala." AJ says.

"Yeah. Totally lame." RD agrees.

"Now, I never said that." I mischievously smile. They all go wide eyed.

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity asks.

"You see, while I was waiting for you girls to arrive, I decided to send a letter to the Princess, as well as my first Friendship Report. You see, I told the Princess that there was my number one assistant, Spike, as well as my five wonderful friends, and that I couldn't choose just one to take with me. So instead," I levitate up six golden tickets and they all gasp in excitement. "I asked if she'd send five more tickets so I wouldn't have to choose. Girls. We're all going to the Gala!" They erupt in a cheer, jumping and flying around excitedly.

_What I ended up telling the girls was:_

_'Girls. I'm sorry. I can't make a decision. You're all my friends, and I care about all of you. And the fact that most of you were offering yourselves to me certainly didn't help things at all. The simple fact is, you're my friends. _Friends._ And to choose just one of you to take as my date to the Gala wouldn't feel right, even if it was just as friends. You're all my best friends, even if I've only known you for a short time. But to consider going beyond friends; to consider a romantic relationship with one of you, well, that would require a lot more time of getting to know each of you. Though I'd be more than happy to stay friends.'_

_As I previously stated, the girls felt the need to offer themselves in order to compete with Fluttershy. Aside from Rarity who just offered to hook me up with somepony at the Gala. So after their apologies, I gave them a little surprise. While waiting for them to arrive, I had Spike send a letter to the Princess asking for five more tickets so we all could go. I also sent the Friendship report that you did with a few alterations. So I gave them each a ticket. We're all going to the Gala. When the night comes, you'll have to tell me what to expect. Any who, despite having something to eat while waiting for the girls I was still hungry. So the girls decided to treat me to dinner and the six of us went out, Spike having already gone to bed before our little confrontation. _

_Now normally I wouldn't mention this, as you didn't mention it, since it doesn't really hold much significance when compared to the rest of the day. The only reason I do is, while enjoying our meal, we got onto the topic of sex. It happened because Fluttershy decided to apologize again. As previously stated, she was led to believe you had to have sex on a date thanks to romance novels she's read, all of which were written by an author by the name of Plotpoint. Rarity went on a little tirade about how he's an awful writer. The topic ended up coming back around and we talked about our, or I guess I should say their, first times. I, of course, had a steady blush on my face the whole time._

"Um... my first time was with a pony named Twisted Braids." Fluttershy begins telling us, hiding behind her mane.

"That sleazeball? You actually slept with him?" Dash asks with disgust.

"Well, he asked me out and, he did seem like a nice enough pony at the time. He's actually the one who recommended Plotpoint's books to me... and told me that dates are supposed to end with... well... sex."

"What?!" Dash pounds the table with her hooves. "Somepony needs to have their teeth kicked in." She growls, preparing for take off.

"Save yer energy there RD." AJ pulls her back into her seat. "Twisted Braids moved on over to Neigh York a few years back."

"Certainly would further explain your beliefs about dating and sex." Rarity takes a sip of her tea. "My first time, however, was with this dashing gentlecolt who came into town on business sometime ago during my first year of running my boutique." She gets a mixture of a dreamy look with a look of disgust. "He was a perfect gentlecolt from Canterlot, and he treated me like I was a Princess the three nights he was here. And on the third night I gave myself to him. It was magnificent." The dreamy portion of her look fades, leaving only the disgust portion. "Immediately afterwords he started laughing in my face about how he tricked and seduced me into giving up my virginity." She tears up a bit.

"Rarity, I'm so sorry." I pat her hoof across the table in sympathy.

"Tis quite alright Dusk. I've gotten over it since. Beside, I gave him a bucking of a different variety right out the second story window."

"Well shoot Rarity, glad to hear you gave him his comeuppance." AJ grins. "My first time happened during one of mah family reunions. Was a feller by the name of Corn Stock. Friend of one of my cousins. We spent the day together just having fun with the rest of the family. At the end of the day we snuck some of the 'adult cider' since we was too young ta be allowed to drink it by the rest of the family. We went to the barn, drank up all we could, and one thing led to another."

"I must say Applejack, that certainly is a much better story than mine or Fluttershy's." Rarity takes another sip of her drink. "Whatever happened to dear Corn Stock?"

"Well we may have had fun that night, but we decided to just be friends. Still write ta him every now and again. Last I heard he's married with a little filly on the way."

"Well aren't you lucky." Dash grumbles, crossing her forelegs.

"You have a bad experience fer your first time?"

"No, not really." She huffs and looks away. "The actual sex itself wasn't that bad. What sucks was that it wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't lost that bet!" She slams her hooves on the table.

"You lost it in a bet?" I ask. "Why would you even bet that?"

"Because he was offering up two full access season passes to the Wonderbolts if I won!" She flies up into my face. "Do you know what that means? Admission to every Wonderbolts show, the best seats for every show, complete backstage V.I.P. access to the Wonderbolts before and after every show, for an _entire year!_"

"My word. I can see how that could be tempting for you." Rarity says. "Whatever was the bet?"

"A race. First one to complete a lap around Cloudsdale wins." She grits her teeth and growls. "And I lost!"

"Um, well, he was three years older than you were." Fluttershy reminds Dash.

"Yes, I know. And you told me not to take the bet. Still, I could have won that."

"Hey, girls? I just noticed: Where's Pinkie?" I point out to them. Then out of nowhere, I sure don't know where she came from, Pinkie pops up with six generous slices of cake.

"Desserts ready! And just in time too. It's my turn!" She hops into her seat, eats her slice in one bite, takes a deep breath and starts her story. "Well I love parties, I mean who doesn't love parties? And after having a ton of splentastic parties and getting to know all sorts of new friends, I decided to invent the private Pinkie party and asked Pokey Pierce to join me and so he did." She smiles broadly at us.

"Seriously?" Dash asks, dumbfounded. "You just decided one day to have sex and did it with some random pony?

"Well for the most part. I'm very selective when it comes to who I invite to a private Pinkie party and I usually make sure that the pony I choose is okay with just having some fun. And I also only have a P cubed once or twice a month." Pinkie explains to us.

"So long as you're happy, I suppose." Rarity comments.

_They each shared their story about their first times. Fluttershy was with a pony who told her that having sex is part of a date, and introduced her to the books she's read. Again, I reiterate, you should make sure your Fluttershy learns better. Rarity was seduced by some Canterlot pony who was just after her virginity. Applejack actually had a good story with a friend of her cousin's she met at a family reunion. They're still friends. Rainbow Dash lost hers in a bet, hoping to win season passes to the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie just decided to have sex one day and did so. Not really much of a story there. _

_So, after they were done with their stories, they turned to me expecting me to tell my story. I don't have one, as I've already said. And that made me panic, thinking that my friends would think that I'm some sort of loser for still being a virgin. So I made up a story about how one day Princess Celestia walked in on me masturbating to a picture of her plot, so she decided to treat me to a hoofjob, then a blowjob, then a wingjob, and then laid down on her back and had me plunge right into her... Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm laughing right now, while also blushing at that imagery I just conjured up. I'm joking. I didn't tell them any ridiculous story. I told them the truth._

"Well Dusk, it's your turn." AJ tells me.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's hear it." Dash urges me on.

"Um, that is, if it's okay with you." Fluttershy adds in.

"I'll admit, I am a bit interested seeing as the rest of us has shared." Rarity, well, admits.

"Tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us!" Pinkie chants.

"Uh, well, you see, the thing is I..." I swallow nervously, blush pushing to level twelve. "I've never actually _had _a first time..." The five of them stare at me in shock.

"You mean to tell us that you're a... and that we all..." Dash tries to overcome her shock.

"Boy, I feel like a right mule." AJ slumps in her seat.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I, I didn't know." Fluttershy, as to be expected of her, hides behind her mane.

"I-it's alright, really." I reassure them. "Though I will be honest here and say that I was... tempted to accept one of you on your offers."

"I'm so sorry Dusk." Pinkie wraps me up in a hug. "Pinkie didn't mean to make your blue balls to feel any bluer."

"That's quite inappropriate Pinkie." Rarity chides her. Pinkie simply sticks her tongue out. "I don't mean to pry darling, and forgive me for asking but, is there a reason you've never known a mare intimately?"

"Well, I've been Princess Celestia's personal student since I was a colt and I've just been so wrapped up in my studies that I've never taken the time for anything else, not even friends until recently."

"You know, if I didn't feel so bad right now, I'd totally be making fun of you." Dash states.

"Don't worry Dash. There's always tomorrow."

"True." She smirks.

_So there you have it. My crazy day, which was much crazier than yours. And I believe that, due to the nature of what happened, my relationship with our friends has fundamentally changed to how yours is. Having been so closed to intimacy with the majority of them, even if their offers were misguided and fueled by competition, has certainly shifted our perspectives and perceptions of each other. How much so is hard to say right now. Only time will tell._

_-Notes-_

_*Thought of this while writing my entry, but didn't want to deviate away from away from what I was writing. Have you noticed that, if you try to think back to before moving to Ponyville, you can only remember your own memories? I don't know if you and Spike ever got into prank wars, but from the memories of living in Ponyville most likely not. More proof that I'm more laid back than you. _

_**The point Spike made was, would it really be so bad if I were to start to date one of our friends? I mean, Princess Celestia tasked us with the study of the Magic of Friendship, so would that not include the potential development of my relationship with one of my friends to become something closer, more personal, intimate and romantic? It is certainly something that I will have to spend time to give some serious thought to. And I don't expect anything to happen overnight, if it happens at all. But it is a possibility. I would certainly appreciate your perspective on this matter, as well as any possible suggestions you may have._

-Twilight Sparkle-

Wow. I can't believe it. Until I had actually read your entry, I could not 'remember' how things went for you. And you're right, that is... very scary. And it's probably not going to be the first time it happens. I know I don't normally do a morning entry, usually just reading your entry and writing down some notes, but I felt that I had too much to say to just throw down into the notes, so I'm having it be a separate entry from what I'll put down tonight. This may become a recurring theme for future days that we 'forget'.

First off, I'm not going to do anything as foalish as say 'I told you so', since I never actually did so. As a matter of fact I actually agree with the decision you made. With you finding our friends to be attractive and being attracted to them, I think it was good that you performed your experiment to find out how you'd react when a mare you're attracted was trying to catch your attention, even if it was to get the ticket to the Gala. But that date aspect certainly turned things wild.

Secondly I'd like to say yes, I too am a virgin. But as I understand it, stallions tend to have a greater desire for sex and sexual stimulation. So I understand why you were so tempted to accept one of their offers to have sex with you, even if you were not entirely happy with turning their offers down if those strikeouts you made are any indication. Though from what they said at dinner, if they knew you were a virgin before hoof they would have never offered even with the possibility to go to the Gala. But I suppose it's hard to know for sure. If you did accept one of their offers though, I imagine it would have strained your relationship with our friends, and having such a drastic change with one of them would certainly be very difficult to handle and could very well end in disaster all around.

As to whether or not I become 'noodle like' when an attractive stallion asks me out or flirts with me, I don't know since that's never happened before, which is kinda depression now that I think about it. Makes me think that maybe I'm not pretty enough or that I'm uninteresting. I know that's not the reason, the reason being I've always just been focused on my studies, but that irrational part of my mind sometimes speaks up.

To touch on the note of possibly pursuing a romantic relationship with one of our friends, I believe that you are doing the right thing by taking things slow. While they are our best friends, the transition from friend to something more can be quite a bumpy ride. You'll have to let things develop naturally, to see if there is an attraction there that is more than physical. If you do feel it, try to make sure there's the possibility they feel it too. Then, perhaps, you could pursue a more romantic relationship. But right now this is all speculation and, if such a thing were to happen, it's far down the road from now. So for now just try to take stock of how you feel about each of our friends and try to take note of any potential signs you think you might see from our friends.***

Lastly, since you mentioned it, I do now notice that I can remember only my memories from before Ponyville. I try to think of those prank wars you and Spike had back in Canterlot and I get nothing. Spike sometimes play a prank or two on me but I usually just laugh it off or tell him to be serious. I never imagined that I could be into pranking. Though I suppose a switch in gender made is so. It's fascinating really. Makes me wonder what else was different about our respective pasts. Such as our relationship with Princess Celestia or our family. I imagine being a younger brother was much different than being a younger sister. We'll have to explore more on this and see what else is different. As you seem to like to point out, we are two different ponies with two different perspectives, but we're sharing our lives together.**

After the day you had, and the way our friends reacted, I believe things will start to deviate away from each other. With the change in relationship that you had with our friends, somewhere down the line the little differences that are going to happen are going to build and then, well, you're going to have to handle things on your own without any foresight provided by me. If we reach that point, when we reach that point, when what I live and experience is completely different from what you live and experience, we should still keep in contact and help each other... if we're even still going back and forth.*

-Notes-

_* Twi, I think you're getting way to far ahead of yourself here. While I agree with you that with the change, other things will start to change. But I don't think we'll reach the level you're talking about until a few years have passed. We just need to take things day by day and not worry too much about the future until it is upon us._

_** I like that plan. We could spend some time writing in the back reminiscing and trying to find out what's different. And I'll tell you this right now. That little story I wrote down about Princess Celestia? Not the first time I thought of that. I used to have a bit of a crush on her._

_*** I'm glad you agree. Taking things slow is exactly what I'm going to do, and I'll let things unfold as they unfold._


End file.
